


TLBD Drabbles

by alienstereotype



Series: TLBD (Extended Universe) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 19:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14654982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienstereotype/pseuds/alienstereotype
Summary: I'm my own fandom ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	TLBD Drabbles

1.

The first time they kiss is slow, careful, unassuming.

“Tell me when to stop.” Nathan whispers, his voice low and pacifying almost like he expects to be pushed away before he can even get closer. His body inches towards Asha’s like a sunrise on the horizon, the warmth gradually enveloping her when she doesn't step back.

Their hands touch first, and it's silly that such a small gesture already feels like too much, but Asha shivers. Her palms are sweaty when his fingers squeeze, and she forgets to breathe when his thumbs brush the bones of her wrists.

Nathan swallows, maybe almost as nervous as she is, and Asha curses their similar heights when her eyes track the movement of his throat; his shoulders as he breathes, his mouth when he licks his strong lips... 

She forces herself to look up, to find his eyes amidst the distractions, and the sunny warmth becomes heat on her cheeks under the intensity of his gaze.

Nathan is beautiful, soft features somehow drawn with sharp lines, and Asha did a pretty good job of ignoring it up until now, but it's too painfully obvious while they're face to face and he looks at her with so much tenderness.

So she shuts her eyes, tries to lock the knowledge away one last time before it becomes all that she can see. The nothingness of her eyelids does more harm than good.

Nathan's heartbeat, usually as steady as his temperament, is fast and loud, demanding her attention over the erratic sound of her own pulse. His scent is as destabilizing as it is comforting: mint and soap, earth and pack. Nathan’s skin under clean clothes inviting her to touch, to hold. To take it all and let him take too.

His forehead is against hers before she can discourage her body from seeking more, her head moves on its own to extinguish the space between them. Nathan takes a deep breath.

Or maybe that was her, she doesn't know. 

All she knows is the way her heart stutters at the hesitant brush of his lips to the corner of her mouth, like a final offer to tap out and forget they've ever been this exposed to each other.

Truth is, Asha is tired of fighting her instincts and pretending his affection doesn't make her want to drown in it, in him. It's been a delicate process, allowing herself to desire and act on it, but when they finally, finally kiss she wonders why she's avoided it for so long.

Nathan’s lips are soft, pressing to hers with no demands or hurry, kissing her lower lip like a request. His hands twitch against her own, they squeeze and pull her palms closer to his body, to his sides, and just like that she's holding his ribs through the light fabric of his shirt.

Her tight grip becomes the only thing grounding her when her lips part to invite him in, when his tongue moves against hers and makes her brain feel foggy, when she can barely contain her pleased hums.

Asha melts into his touch, warmth coursing through her body in shivers as Nathan’s thumb rubs her jaw. She hadn't even realized his hands had moved, hadn't had time to prepare before his fingers tangled in the hair of her nape and his thumb moved to tickle her earlobe instead.

She moans into his mouth, embarrassment at her own unguarded reaction cutting through the haze for only a second before he's biting her lip and her mind blissfully short circuits.

Nathan groans-or growls, she doesn't care- and holds her tighter; had it not been for his arm firmly wrapped around her waist, tugging her closer as if he wants their bodies to fuse, then she's positively sure her trembling legs would've betrayed her somehow. He almost groans again when her hands seek the heat of his skin under his shirt.

It's easy to lose herself in the push and pull of their kiss, in him. She drifts in the way he seems just as affected as she is, hungry and overwhelming, and yet so unwaveringly tender that it makes her heart ache like never before.

This is what she was so afraid to want, what had been taken from her when she was taught to fear touch. And, well, this is what she can have now.


End file.
